


天鹅之吻

by XiYuan01



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), black swan!anna, owl!hans, white swan!elsa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYuan01/pseuds/XiYuan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>『真爱会破除他的魔法。』</p><p>『而这之后，他会死。』</p><p>天鹅湖AU，helsa，毁童年系列，短篇虐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	天鹅之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上面发文，原发布于lofter@西元零壹
> 
> 改编自1979年日本东映的动画电影白鳥の湖。
> 
> ooc可能比较严重orz抱歉！

  清晨的浓雾渐渐散去，她被其他天鹅簇拥着来到湖的中央。她用美丽的喙顺着自己异常洁白的羽毛，随后昂起头，头上的金冠在阳光的照射下闪烁着动人的光泽。

 

  她似是漫不经心地瞟向湖边的树林。

 

  猫头鹰就在其中某棵树的树枝上。

 

  他注视着她。

 

  她很快的转过头，望向岸边牵着爱马的人类王子。

 

  她不敢和猫头鹰那翠绿的眼睛对视。

 

  “真爱会破除他的魔法。”

 

  白天鹅还记得黑天鹅对她说的这句话。

 

  以及下一句——

 

  “而这之后，他会死。”

 

  她怕自己会爱上他，怕自己有一天会因为他的爱，他的恳求与给予而爱上他。

 

  她不想让他死。

 

  于是她让自己专注于那位每天都会来湖边的人类王子。希望有一天猫头鹰能看到她注视王子时眼神中的爱慕，然后放弃她。

 

  但他没有。

 

  她倒也并不灰心。

 

  黑发的人类王子很英俊，优雅、善良、温柔。白天鹅不否认自己对王子的感觉。

 

  王子似乎注意到了她，看向了白天鹅，目光中带着诧异与赞美。

 

  白天鹅望着王子和侍卫交谈，陶醉在他的每一个举动，每一个微笑。

 

  令她意想不到的是，那个身材魁梧的侍卫将锋利的箭头对准了她。她感到身上一阵寒冷，行动滞慢了下来。

 

  王子大惊失色，连声制止侍卫，看起来却没有任何作用。

 

  箭将发而未发之时，诡异的蓝色光芒骤然亮起，侍卫被变成了一座石像。

 

  猫头鹰在蓝光中振翅飞离树枝，白天鹅则如受到惊吓般同其他天鹅游向湖的另一边。

 

  是他救了她。

* * *

  黑夜笼罩了阴森的古堡，站在窗边的安娜点燃了手中的烛台，放在了一旁的柜子上。她走到床边，坐在床沿，拍了拍床上熟睡的哥哥。

 

  “汉斯，汉斯？天黑了，该起来了。”

 

  汉斯懒懒地叹了一声，惹得安娜笑出了声。

 

  “今天怎么这样累？”

 

  “啊，早上有个人想用箭射死艾莎，我把他变成了石头雕像。你知道的，白天一用魔法我就会很困。”

 

  “难怪后院失火了你居然都没醒。”

 

  汉斯挑了挑眉，安娜突然意识到自己说错了话。

 

  “抱歉？什么后院失火？”

 

  “呃，没什么……”

 

  “安娜？”汉斯做出要挠她痒的样子，“是关于艾莎的？”

 

  “我说我说，千万别挠。不过听了不准生气。”安娜举起双手作投降状，“有位埃里希王子邀请艾莎明天去参加他的舞会，还说要娶她做王妃。”

 

  “她答应了？”他显然远没有生气。

 

  “不知道，你应该亲自去问她。”

 

  汉斯从正对着艾莎房间的窗户望出去，她在自己明亮房间内映出的侧影是那般完美。

* * *

  他轻轻叩响艾莎的房门。

 

  “进来吧。”

 

  她解开了自己的发辫，白金长发便垂落下来，搭在她紫色的睡袍上。

 

  “你还好吗？”他温柔地将她散开的长发拨到颈后。

 

  艾莎推开他的手，“没事。”

 

  “王子已经来找过你了？”

 

  “你知道了。”她希望自己表现得越冷淡越好，也许这样今晚汉斯就会放弃对她的追求。

 

  “你答应他了？”他站在艾莎身前，盯着她如湖水般清澈的蓝色双眸。

 

  颔首，无语。

 

  “这就是你想要的？一个小小国家的王妃，这身份不适合你，艾莎。”

 

  她知道，她很清楚，只要她愿意，汉斯能给予她整个世界。想让他死心，她只能问他要魔法给不了的东西。

 

  “是的，但我要的不是王妃的头衔，我要的是爱。”

 

  “爱？我给你的还不够么？”

 

  “不，汉斯。你还不明白吗？我爱他。”

 

  他不可置信地看着她，“他？你们才刚见面。”

 

  “不，他以前每天都会到湖边去。”

 

  “我不懂，”汉斯抓着她睡袍的袖子，“你宁愿去爱一个见过几次面的陌生人，也不肯爱我吗？”

 

  艾莎没有看他，担心他会用那敏锐的眼睛看穿自己的谎言。

 

  “是的。如果这就是你想知道的东西，那么，晚安。”

 

  “既然这样，你要爱他，随你，”他放开手，后退几步，话语里带着不甘与受伤，“现在起，你就别想出这扇门！”

 

  艾莎凝视着天空中的残月，听见身后门被锁上的声音，紧紧咬住了下唇，将额头抵在了冰冷的玻璃上。

 

  这样，也好，至少他受到了打击。

* * *

  “你要是真的爱她，为什么不让她和心爱的人在一起？”安娜持着红酒杯，靠在巨大的石柱上问道。

 

  “心爱的人？拜托，安娜，我不相信那个埃里希，他竟然要艾莎去找他！你让我怎么能放心？”

 

  “那也只能证明他脑子少根弦。”她耸耸肩，“说实话，如果他真心爱艾莎，你会让她走吗？”

 

  “……我不知道。”他凝视着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰，叹了口气。

 

  “既然你如此想让艾莎爱上你，我倒有一个办法。”

 

  汉斯挑挑眉，示意妹妹说下去。

 

  “我变成艾莎的样子去参加舞会，王子如果选我做王妃，艾莎肯定会伤心，到时候她的心就会属于你了。”

 

  “同时我还能白捡一个妹夫。”

 

  “没错。”

 

  他轻笑一声，“我真是幸运，能有你这么聪明的妹妹。”

 

  安娜举起手中的酒杯，“谢谢，那么，祝一切顺利。”

 

  也许这会是个不错的办法，她想，没有人会是真爱，而且没有人会死，所有人都会有一个不错的结局。

* * *

  猫头鹰立在王宫花园内的树枝上，有些不安地观赏着舞会。安娜变成的艾莎的样子虽有细微的差距，但已经骗过了王子，而她的舞蹈技巧也自然是没话说。计划完美地进行着。

 

  那么他又在不安什么？

 

  也许这样不对，他抖了抖暗蓝色的羽毛，他不愿意去面对艾莎难过的样子，她可以有一个好的生活，就像现在他眼前的年轻王子一样，和自己喜欢的人一起（至少在王子眼里是这样），干着想干的事。

 

  自己这种强制逼迫又算什么？说着看起来是为艾莎好的话，都是在给自己找着占有她的借口。

 

  正如安娜说的，真的爱她就该放手。

 

  既然如此，为什么安娜要帮他？

 

  考虑再多也没有意义，猫头鹰又抖了抖羽毛，他开始希望王子看出舞伴不是他等的那个女孩，这样他还有一个改正错误的机会，还有一个让艾莎快乐的机会。

 

  但是沉浸在喜悦中的王子没有发现。

 

  是啊，他是魔鬼啊，老天怎么会给他这个机会。

 

  一个洁白的身影冲进他宽阔的视野，猫头鹰第一次那般紧张。他从树枝上跃下，化作人形将艾莎搂住，挡在她面前，“艾莎，不要。”任凭怀中慌张的女孩挣扎，打算带她回去。

 

  那句话偏偏在这时响起──

 

  “我决定让安娜公主做我的王妃。”

* * *

  一切都好像一声惊雷，完全打乱了艾莎的思维。

 

  她从上锁的房间逃了出来，一路跑到城堡，却在舞会现场看见王子和安娜翩翩起舞。

 

  “我决定让安娜公主做我的王妃。”

 

  她不记得听到这句话时想的是什么，只记得她推开阻止自己冲向宫殿内的汉斯，无视意识到错误的埃里希王子竭力挽留她懊悔的喊声，变做白天鹅头也不回地飞回了古堡。

 

  她不理解，安娜不让她和王子在一起的行为，她觉得受到了欺骗。当初是安娜告诉她那番话，如今又是安娜在背叛她。

 

  艾莎无力地靠在沙发扶手上，泪水顺着她的脸庞划落。

 

  汉斯将手轻轻地搭在她的肩上，小心地将她拉到自己身边。“对不起，艾莎，对不起。但我真的不信任他，我知道你是爱他的，但我……我不相信他对你的爱。”

 

  她选择跟随他的动作，依靠在他的身上。艾莎突然发现自己永远不能漠视，一直以来，都是汉斯陪伴着她，给予着她支持。或许方式不够恰当，事实则是，一直以来，只有他。就连昨天也都是他救了她。

 

  即使表现得毫不在乎甚至讨厌，她意识到，内心亦早已接受了他的爱。

 

  艾莎开始反感她三年来假装的冷淡，这样下去对他们会有什么好结果？伤害他，不如直接挑明原因。“我知道。我，我想，有些事你应该知道，我不能接受你的原因？一些安娜没告诉过你的事？”

 

  “说吧。”

 

  “或许你知道，真爱的力量会破除你的魔法……”她抬眼看着他的脸。

 

  “闻所未闻，”他摇摇头，“但我并不奇怪，这是生而注定的，她会知晓一些我自己毫不了解的，甚至没人知道真伪的东西……”

 

  所以安娜担心艾莎和埃里希是真爱而制定了那样的计划。

 

  所以……

 

  “你三年来一直在拒绝我。就是因为这句难辨真伪的话？”汉斯苦笑道。

 

  “……是的。”

 

  “我不配，艾莎，我不配。一个会为了自己而去伤害心爱的女孩，这样的男人是不值得你这么做的。”汉斯缓缓拭去她眼角的泪水。

 

  “我……”

 

  一阵马嘶声打断了他们的谈话。

 

  “看来他对你是认真的啊，居然敢追来。这样我也放心了。”

 

  “汉斯？”艾莎直起身，不可思议地看着他。

 

  “你爱他，你亲口告诉我的，你也答应了他。做人要有诚信。”他捧起她的脸颊，“而且他马上要成为一国之君了，比我这个遭人唾弃的魔鬼要高尚得多。那是你理应得到的，作为这样一位智慧、善良、美丽的公主殿下。”说罢，他低头在她手背落下一吻。

 

  “所以这会是最后的道别？”他牵着她的手，起身，鞠躬，微笑着问道。

 

  艾莎站在他身前，近得足以感觉到他身上的温度，“汉斯，我……”

 

  汉斯将右手食指放在艾莎的双唇上，打断她的话语，“近距离看你更美了。一个小小的要求，可以吗？”

 

  他搂住她的腰，吻上了她的双唇，指尖撩动她耳后的白金发丝。她没有推开他，而是吻了回去，手指轻抚他的红发。

 

  唇分，汉斯注视着艾莎惊恐的蓝眼睛，摊开自己的手，手心冒出一团火焰，轻笑一声，“看，没关系的──好了，我要去和你的王子‘较量’一番了，作为丈夫没有保护妻子能力可不行。”

* * *

 

  高塔的楼梯上，汉斯和埃里希手中的剑同时被震开，埃里希趁机上前几步将汉斯撞下楼梯。他在下坠时，于黑暗之中化作猫头鹰，却没有再飞上来。

 

  在一旁的暗处目睹这一切的安娜牵着艾莎跑到王子面前。“赶快带她走吧，王子殿下，趁着他没追上来。只当是我还你们一个人情。”

 

  “安娜，那你……”

 

  “带她走就是了，那里有个捷径，剩下的事我来处理。”

 

  点头致谢后，王子拉着艾莎离开了高塔。安娜望着他们的身影，直至消失在视野中。

 

  “安娜，这次抱歉了啊，还连累了你。”黑暗中传来汉斯的声音。

 

  “没事，能有你这样的哥哥，我很幸运。”安娜转身对着黑暗勾起了嘴角。

 

  混乱的黑夜已经过去，朝阳露出了地平线，驱散着一切黑暗。

 

  艾莎坐在马上，回头望了一眼古堡，东方明亮的光芒让她转过了头，视线回到马匹前进的方向。

* * *

  清晨的雾还未散尽，艾莎坐在熟悉的湖畔，当上国王的埃里希坐在她的身边。埃里希曾经的侍卫也在一旁。

 

  “艾莎，你还记得么？当年我就是在这里，被你那双美丽的眼睛，天鹅的眼睛给迷住了。”

 

  “是啊，我永远都忘不了这里。”她甜美地笑了，望着湖上天鹅的目光转向了一旁的树林。

 

  一片朦胧之中，她看见了一只有着暗蓝色羽毛的猫头鹰。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 补一个王子的设定说明：电影中译为齐格菲尔德，为了保持和谐我把他改成了埃里希(Erich)，这样大家都是德语常用名了哈哈（其实只是我不会起大毛子的名字orz而且大毛子叫Hans或Anna的也不少…  
> 有多少人找到虐点了XDDDDDD（谁理你…虐你还笑个p啊cccc  
> 我要说虐点了，没找到怕亮瞎的亲们小心往下拉…  
> Hans对着Elsa轻笑是为了掩饰自己感到不适而咳嗽。  
> Hans会被Erich推下楼梯说明他的体能已经开始减弱，后面没再飞上来也体现了这一点，当然他也顺水推舟地让Erich带着Elsa跑了。  
> Hans向Anna道歉是因为Anna由于他也会死。  
> 刚露出地平线地朝阳是不会让人觉得刺眼的，让Elsa转头地是Hans和Anna被烧死时烈焰的光芒。（参照1979年动画电影）  
> 清晨Elsa没有变成天鹅、侍卫不再是石像说明魔法已经破除，『而这之后，他会死』。  
> 朦胧之中看见的猫头鹰，是Elsa透过泪水与想象看到的幻觉。
> 
> 如果接受不了就忽略以上虐点好了orz比如说那个一片朦胧完全可以当作雾大看不清嘛hhhh  
> 不过大概只有我自己被虐到了，因为完全没写出所谓真爱的感觉qwq（←这人自high  
> 所以我还是把猫头鹰和黑天鹅玩死了qwq后妈属性x  
> 标题可以理解为kiss of death？  
> 好吧就是这样orz第一次在ao3上发文还是很激动/紧张的orz求大家原谅


End file.
